


Set In The Water

by Janethecat



Series: Water Nymph’s and blade throwers [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Happy thursday, Love, M/M, Magic, New love, Ocean, Still have no idea, Water, its been a while people, ive missed doing this, nymph, tides, what I’m doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janethecat/pseuds/Janethecat
Summary: Keith is desperate to see lance again, but there’s always the issue of getting to him.
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Water Nymph’s and blade throwers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Set In The Water

Keith was bored. No way to lift the spell Lance had put him under, also, no one around to distract him. His brother was at work and wouldn’t be off until later, same with his parents; and goodness knows what pidge was doing at this point.

Blowing a raspberry, he looked around his room before getting bored and standing up. He was tired of failing when he tried to find the cove, it was time to try again. Heading out side he mentally reminded himself to talk to his parents about getting a gate in the backyard so he didn’t have to climb over the gate every time. As it was, he was halfway over the gate and in pure pain when he heard his mom and dad call out his name.

Realizing what kind of situation he put himself in unintentionally, Keith decided he would rather fall onto the ground and attempt to see Lance rather than explain to his parents what the heck he was doing climbing the fence when he could just walk around the block to get to the ocean. So, with the slightest bit of regret, he let go of the hold he had on the walls and fell right off onto the floor.

Groaning, Keith pushed himself up and paused when he heard his dads voice as well. Cursing at the ground, Keith scrambled to get up and ran. It wasn’t as though he was in trouble, but there was an incident at school today and he’d much rather not talk to his parents yet and he knew Pidge would cover for him.

Glancing back he kept on sprinting ahead until he ran directly into someone and sent them both hurling towards the ground. A pair of arms encircled his waist as they landed and Keith groaned.

“Sorry, I didn’t see you.”

“I was standing still and you missed my radiant beauty?” He knew that snark. Pushing off the ground he raised himself above them and came face to face with Lance.

“What the heck.”

“Weren’t you the one who said we shouldn’t keep meeting this way?” Eyes widening, he moved quickly to climb off of him and stand if only to offer a hand out to the other. Lance took it without thought and smiled when he was upright.

“You would not believe how happy I am to see you.”

“Ah, I knew you wouldn’t be able to stay away from my beautiful personality!” Smiling, Keith punched Lances shoulder lightly.

“Yeah right, so what’s been going on? Feels like I haven’t been here in a year.”

“Hey, it’s my job to be a drama queen. It’s been cool though, oceans normal, lots of tidal waves coming around. Allura literally has not stopped talking about Shiro since you guys left. She used to tease me about you but now, oho, now the tide has changed. That plus the fishers have started early so we have to work around that.”

“You talk to Allura about me?” Lances smile dropped and he opened and closed his mouth repeatedly with no words coming out.

“I-of course I do. You are my-“ Keith’s phone chose that moment to go off, effectively startling them both. Smiling apologetically, Keith pulled it out and saw that it was his father.

“Uh,”

“Go ahead, it’s totally cool.” Nodding, he turned away and pressed answer before putting it up to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Keith, where are you; And don’t say with Katie because Shiro looked.”

“I uh,” clenching his eyes, Keith rubbed at his temples, “I’m with a friend.”

“Keith, every time for the past year that we’ve asked you if you wanted to go out with people, you’ve replied that you don’t like people, and I quote, ‘in general unless they are Pidge.’ You’re mom and I need you to come home so we can talk about your actions today.” Looking up at the sky Keith held the phone away from his ear to sigh before whispering ‘sorry’ to lance and bringing it back.

“Okay, well, you have to give me a few minutes to say goodbye.”

“That’s fine, just get home now.” Hanging up, Keith groaned and turned back to Lance.

“Everything all good?” Continuing to groan he stepped forwards and planted his face against Lances shoulder. Lance laughed at him but patted his back none the less.

“I have to go home.”

“Already?”

“Yeah, there was an incident at school today and I’m pretty sure me sneaking out like I did to go and see you probably didn’t help.” Sighing Lance nodded but perked up to vibrate in place and grin at Keith.

“Before you leave I have to show you something.”

“OkaaAY!” Lance grabbed his wrist and took off towards the water without warning. Keith was beginning to wonder if he’d stop when he let go of Keith and continued to run before diving into the ocean. Keith had slowed to a stop after Lance had let him go and was left tilting his head at Lances sudden disappearance.

Then, out of the water he rose suddenly and quickly with waves following his lead until he stopped to throw his arms high above his head and let the water follow his movement. Smiling Keith watched it rise into the air and crash back down, some of it falling into him.

“Bye Keith! I’ll see you soon!” Smiling at Lances vibrant smile Keith slipped out his phone to take a quick picture before waving back and turning away. Wringing out his hair he walked out of the rocks and found Shiro standing between him and the way out with his hands on his hips.

“Uh-“

“Dude, if you were going to see Lance? You might have wanted to warn me so I could cover for you. Now we’re both screwed.” Gulping, Keith cowered a bit and followed Shiro in his march to the front door his parents stood behind, most likely making diner as this was one of the few nights they both had off, and would most definitely ask as to why he was soaked.

**Author's Note:**

> *Jazz hands*
> 
> Gosh, it’s been ten thousand years since I’ve done one of these, but I always had the intention of coming back. 
> 
> Today I got a sudden spike of inspiration and I will be finishing this series or at least getting the next one out within the next month or so.


End file.
